Burna Boy
klan Burna Boy]] A Burna Boy (pl. Burna Boyz) is an Ork who cannot stop setting things on fire. These pyromaniac Orks are dedicated arsonists all, advancing on the foe amid gouts of billowing flame. They love nothing more than burning other peoples' stuff, and the owners too if they can get them. These lunatics will set light to anything or anyone for the simple joy of watching them "do the burny dance". They can prove utterly lethal to tightly packed or lightly armoured infantry, the roiling blasts of their Burnas flushing their victims out of cover amid the sizzle. Role Burna Boyz are those pyromaniacal Greenskins whose desire to burn and destroy grows to consume them entirely. Often they join forces with Mekboyz who they depend on to keep them supplied with Promethium fuel and the heavy blow torch/flamethrowers known as Burnas that give them their name. These dedicated arsonists take great delight in setting fire to the enemy (and anybody and anything else they can lay their hands on if no enemy is available) and it takes a strong Warboss or the blackmailing powers of the Meks to keep them in line. However, the benefits of these lunatics in any Ork warband just about outweigh the risks of getting anywhere near them. The Burna Boyz can be a powerful asset on the battlefield, whether in small team or large mobs; their mass incendiary firepower can prove devastating, particularly against enemy infantry, flushing out foes from defended positions and bringing down bestial creatures. Also, with their weapons turned to the searing hot point of a blowtorch flame, they can wield them to hack and slice up enemy armour and vehicles. They serve a vital secondary role in this regard, cutting up battlefield salvage for later use. Wargear *'Burna' - A Burna Boy's main armament, the Burna, is a heavy duty combination of cutting torch and flamethrower, alternating between the two functions with a simple twist of the spigot and altering the Promethium fuel pressure. Burnas themselves, like most examples of Orkish engineering, are designed to sustain the worst sort of battering and are very robust. They have to be, as more than one Burna Boy has been reduced to using it as a bludgeon after getting over-enthusiastic with his fuel supply. *'Blast Mask and Harness' - Almost as important to a Burna Boy as his weapon and fuel is the heavy hide war-harness and webbing used to support it and the drop down mask that prevents the Ork blinding himself or burning his own face off in the flame backwash. This harness takes some of the weapon's weight, making it easier for the Ork to wield in a fight and most Burna Boyz also use them as a convenient place to hang a few armour plates and glyphs. The glyphs invariably brag about their various kills or former campaigns the Burna Boyz has fought in. *'Stikkbombz' - Stikkbomz are an anti-infantry fragmentation grenade commonly utilised by Ork forces. Ork grenades are much bigger and heftier than those used by other races, which makes good sense to an Ork because the bigger something is, the more dangerous it will be. Stikkbombz are made up of a can filled with crude explosives which is screwed onto a stick so that it can be used as an equally crude mace if necessary. *'Slugga' - Most Burna Boyz are sensible enough to carry a back-up sidearm such as a Slugga, a high-calibre, semi-automatic, ballistic firearm. Suitably loud enough to be an Ork's weapon, and often crude in design, Sluggas have very limited accuracy but high damage thanks to the massive shot they fire and the dangerously large gunpowder charges that propel them. Misfires are common. *'Toolz' - When Burna Boyz are a part of a Mek Warboss' warband the presence of such tools as a decent-sized spanner are carried on their person. It is not uncommon for Burna Boyz to be led in combat by fully-fledged Meks and Burna Boyz also form a core contingent of "Dread Mobs" and scavenger crews, slicing up armour and wrecks for the commanding Mek Boss. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (7th Edition), pp. 23, 141-142 *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pg. 45 *''Codex: Orks'' (3rd Edition), pg. 12 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - The Raid on Kastorel-Novem'', pp. 32-33 *''Orks Collectors' Guide'', pg. 23 *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm'' (RPG), pg. 60 *''Rogue Trader: Edge of the Abyss'' (RPG), pg. 68 *''WAAAGH! Ghazghkull: A Codex Orks Supplement'' (7th Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War'' (PC Game) Gallery Burning Guardsman.jpg|Burna Boyz setting unfortunate Imperial Guardsmen on fire Tuffruk_Burna Boy.png|Tuffruk, an Ork Burna Boy who serves in a Big Mek's warband Burna_Boys.jpg|Ork Burna Boyz wearing Blast Masks utilise their Burnas to spread flaming death against their foes RT_Burna_Boy.jpg|An Ork Burna Boy fires his Burna at the foe Burnaboyz_CCG.jpg|Ork Burna Boyz searching for hidden enemies in order to flush them out with their Burnas DoW_Burna_Boy_Intro.jpg|An Ork Burna Boy wearing Saftey Goggles to protect himself from being blinded by the bright flames Ork_Buna_Boyz.png|A mob of Ork Burna Boyz advance upon the enemy es:Achicharradorez Category:B Category:Ork Boyz Category:Ork